


On the Hunger of Man

by KindListener



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Shelly finds himself growing more and more attached to his fellow group members but it all goes South when it turns out to be more than just friendly respect.
Relationships: Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, Sheldon “Shelly” Oberon/Dr. Xander “Smoulder” Bravestone, Sheldon “Shelly” Oberon/Original Male Character(s), Sheldon “Shelly” Oberon/Professor John Hardin Van Pelt
Kudos: 13





	On the Hunger of Man

**Author's Note:**

> The playable characters aren’t actually being played. This is just the everyday lives of the characters as they wait to be selected and played. Ergo, this has nothing to do with Bethany or Spencer.

They’re all exhausted and rightly so. Mouse had started snoring before he hit the mattress. Shelly had tried to do so but had failed, miserably. There’s something wrong with his biology. Something doesn’t feel right. Something feels unfinished. Well, there’s that and the fact that he can’t get Smoulder’s magnificent chest off his mind. God, it looks like he was sculpted out of marble, more specifically a light Emperador. The thought of his chest bursting through his tight shirt makes Shelly’s mouth water.

Then there’s...mmm...Seaplane. What a twink. Th-That is what people call them, right? His legs that go on for days and those dark eyes, and that perfect dark hair. He’s sweet and kind and brave and smart and just.... Just one of the most impressive creatures Shelly has seen in his life.

There’s another character that was only recently patched into their world; Charles ‘the Bear’ Martinez, otherwise known as Chaz. He’s a multi-faceted, romanceable NPC with muscles the size of Texas and a personality to match. Built like a brick wall and attractive. Attractive in the way that any cute guy in his late twenties (that could, also, snap your spine in half) tends to be. He’s Australian and, God, that doesn’t help Shelly calm down.

It seems almost like instinct when he reaches into his pants and finds the hot, turgid flesh beneath the fabrics. He jumps at the contact, though. It’s frustrating because he’s tired but the temptation is too strong. Thick fingers curl around the organ and Shelly gasps at the contact, the pad of his finger touching the bare head. A quiet groan leaves the professor as he wraps a hand around his dick. The good Doctor Bravestone as he came up with a plan, smouldering all the way, and Mister Martinez dodging and parrying with his daggers. What would it feel like to have them all at once?

Kneading Bravestone’s chest as he kissed him while Seaplane sucked him off and Martinez ground himself into his hole. They’d take turns on the submissive professor, each one having a chance to fill his mouth and his hole. The other can sit back and watch the whole ordeal and pleasure themselves in the meantime, watching Shelly with hooded eyes and panting out encouragement. After that? Well, after they’d all pumped him to bursting with their hot come, they could rub his belly and cuddle up to sleep. Oh gosh...

On their own, though; Bravestone would push him against a rock face and demand that Shelly pleasure him, kissing those luscious lips, being kneaded by those strong fingers and eating out his tight hole. Having such a large, strong man below him would really turn Shelly on, having Bravestone completely at his mercy.

Seaplane would tackle him in the shallow river, tonguing at his neck and groaning at the sensation of Shelly under him, the cold water flowing over the two of them as the younger man palmed him through his trekking pants. With his clothes clinging to him, Seaplane would pull back, wet and red-faced, looking into Shelly’s dark eyes with hunger and a fading innocence. They would migrate further down stream, to the lake, where they would prepared to make love until the sun was extinguished, on the horizon.

Thankfully, Martinez is a romanceable NPC so he still has the capacity. He would lay Shelly down, all protective and sweet, before kissing down his body and taking him into his mouth. ‘Yah tuyste sao good, dahlin...’ His eyes would flash with a kind of mischief that only the land down under could come up with. Every movement of those deft hands over Shelly’s chest would be like heaven. Mmmm...

His hand moves faster on his cock and he bites his lip, trying to keep quiet. Still, he has to be quiet and aware of the people sleeping, peacefully, beside him. Shelly enjoys the fantasy of his fellow male group members (with flexible sexuality) but the thought of Ruby or Mouse finding out is another cock-wilting thought, indeed. Still, he finishes with a soft sigh and turns over to go to sleep, now fully exhausted and satisfied.

Little does he know that life has a very strange way of rewarding good people, especially in Jumanji.


End file.
